<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Old Ghost Story by caseypointe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615053">An Old Ghost Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseypointe/pseuds/caseypointe'>caseypointe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Casper (1995)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Heavy Angst, Horror, a gothic horror take on Casper, stretch has marfan's, the ghosts look as they did in death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseypointe/pseuds/caseypointe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is wrong with the decaying manor that overlooks Friendship, Maine. </p><p>It has been nearly a century since the doors of Whipstaff Manor were locked. Nobody quite knows what happened to the McFadden family and why they seemed to be so plagued by tragedy. Legends speak of murder and curses and spirits haunting those they left behind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stretch McFadden/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Old Ghost Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This chapter is simply setting the scene. This story was inspired heavily by my love for Casper, 'The Haunting of Hill House', my love of gothic horror/tragedy, and many listens of 'The Secret Garden'. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>High on a hill sits a big, old house with something wrong inside it. </em> </strong>
</p><p>Friendship, Maine was a quaint fishing town. It had been bursting with life since its founding in the summer of 1609 and had not quieted since. Lovely corner shops and newly-developed suburbs snaked in and out of the hills that encased the coast. </p><p>Overlooking Friendship, sat upon the highest hill, was Whipstaff Manor. </p><p>The Victorian mansion, with its shuttered windows and rotting exterior, loomed over the town like a dark shadow. </p><p>The ground it rested on were overgrown and damp; dead vines tangled throughout the rusted wrought-iron bars of the gates and crept up the walls of the mansion. A gazebo sat adjacent to a long-forgotten garden, dilapidated and leaning precariously to one side. Winding paths into the surrounding woods had long since been covered by brush and unidentifiable sickly, green flowers. </p><p>The closer one drew to the property, the more damp and suffocating the air would become. It seemed as though a storm had always just ceased, no matter how sunny and hot the day. </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Spirits haunt the halls and make no effort now to hide it. </em> </strong>
</p><p>The inside of the manor, locals assumed, was just as rotted and uncared for as the outside. </p><p>Then again, who was to say for certain? It had been little less than a century since any soul had dared venture in. The doors of the manor had been locked tightly, with not a single key to be found, since 1902.</p><p>All that was known was that the old house was haunted by its former residents. Even the most staunch skeptic accepted the hauntings of Whipstaff Manor as fact.</p><p>Legends of the doomed McFadden family ran wild in Friendship and the surrounding towns. A curse, karma running its nasty course- everything had been told, believed, or theorized throughout the decades. The only true certainty when it came to the fates of the McFaddens was that they had been plagued by tragedy. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>